Kill Me
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: “Violência. Dor. Sangue. Morte. Tudo era um belo quadro, qual Sirius Black pintava para ela. E somente ela.”


__

**N.A.:** _Darkfic, então cuidado. Não gosta? Não leia! Tainara, essa fic é inteira sua. E para seu Challenge maravilhoso. Tirando algumas cenas de sangue que são da Just, minha torturadora e Drama Queen de plantão. Bjos. Valeu Giuli por betar mais essa fic, você é perfeitosa! Just, a capa não podia ser mais perfeita. Valeu!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**_Fic com cenas fortes. NC17. Cautela ao ler._**

Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Kill Me

Sinopse: "Violência. Dor. Sangue. Morte. Tudo era um belo quadro, qual Sirius Black pintava para ela. E somente ela."

Shipper: Sirius/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Drama/U.A.

Spoilers: Não

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

**Itens:** 2. Pós-véu, 4. Escadas (bônus: se as luzes estiverem apagadas), 5. Tapa na cara (bônus: se não for no Sirius), 6. Nc-17 (bônus: se começar a força e depois ambos corresponderem) (bônus duplo: se o Sirius for agressivo), 8. Cigarros.

**Bônus Extra:** Se a Hermione trair alguém.

**Linha:** Do you come

Together ever with him?

And is he dark enough?

Enough to see your light?

(…)

And is he bold enough to take you on?

Do you feel like you belong?

And does he drive you wild?

Or just mildly free?"

(Accidental Babies – Damien Rice)

**Observações:** A linha usada é como se a Hermione estivesse dizendo para si mesma as palavras. Se referindo a Sirius.

_**Desclaimer:**_ _Nada disso me pertence, e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas fico feliz em escrever._

* * *

_**Kill Me**_

-Explique-me, por favor, Sr. Black, como alguém pode voltar do véu e estar completamente mudado?

-Sr.Black? Deixe de gracejos Hermione, eu lhe conheço melhor que qualquer pessoa dentro dessa sala. – sorriu pelo canto da boca. – Bem melhor que qualquer pessoa, diga-se de passagem.

-Certo, Sirius. Vamos lá, me explique o porquê de ter voltado tão mudado. – disse Hermione mexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira de metal da sala de interrogatórios no Ministério. Somente uma mesa a separava de Sirius Black, o mais novo assassino do mundo bruxo. Uma mesa de metal frio, assim como os olhos dele estavam nesse momento.

-Não mudei, pode-se dizer que... me libertei. – disse, rindo do espanto das pessoas ao redor. Muitos conhecidos estavam presentes: Remus, Tonks, Moody, Minerva, Ronald e Ginny. Riu, balançando a cabeça e levantando a mão até alcançar os lábios, para colocar o cigarro na boca. As algemas não machucavam mais, era até interessante usá-las em vez de colocá-las nos outros.

-E matar Muggles é libertar-se, Sirius? – descontrolou-se Hermione por um breve momento. Mas respirou fundo, inalando um pouco da fumaça do cigarro dele e tentou acalmar-se. Não estava ali para se irritar, e sim para conseguir entender como Sirius mudara tanto. Tentar fazer com que ele fosse julgado por insanidade. Se é que ele estava insano.

Fazia quase um ano que Sirius havia voltado do véu. Fora encontrado desmaiado na sala do véu, nu, extremamente magro e fraco. Ficara seis dias no hospital, melhorando aos poucos, mas nada falava, nada contava sobre o tempo que ficara do outro lado. Eram quase dez anos que ele insistira em esquecer. E seus amigos concordaram.

E foi mais ou menos nessa mesma época que ele começara a matar. Ninguém suspeitava dele no inicio, achavam que era um Death Eater que escapara das mãos do Ministério, mas, com as mortes crescendo, acabaram por pegá-lo. E Hermione desejava com todas as forças esquecer o dia em que, com Harry, encontrara-o na cena do crime.

_Harry entrou no quarto escuro, vendo ao fundo uma outra porta fechada, mas as frestas deixavam passar a luz que estava acessa em seu interior. Hermione entrou logo atrás dele, varinha em riste, tentando não fazer ruído algum. Era o momento: descobriram onde o assassino estava e tinham a suspeita de que ele seria Sirius Black. E, mesmo com Harry negando e não querendo acreditar, várias provas indicavam que era ele._

_Harry parou diante da porta fechada e apurou os ouvidos, escutando todo e qualquer som que aquela casa vazia no bairro mais pobre de Londres, poderia fazer. Primeiro tudo era silêncio, mas depois de um segundo escutou um choro. Um choro de mulher, e um gemido de homem. Era ele. O assassino, torturando de mais uma vítima. Tentou afastar as imagens das fotos das outras vítimas daquele sádico, todas com as gargantas cortadas e sem roupa alguma. O médico legista lhe contara que elas eram violentadas enquanto estavam sendo degoladas, aparentemente isso deixava o assassino extremamente excitado, a julgar pelas marcas de mordidas e hematomas espalhados pelos corpos._

_Respirou fundo e olhou para Hermione ao seu lado por um segundo, virou-se novamente para a porta e lançou um feitiço, abrindo-a de uma só vez. E viu, em uma cadeira no centro da sala, Sirius com a vítima no colo. Alicia. Esse era o nome daquela garota de dezessete anos, desaparecida na manhã do dia anterior. Harry e Hermione ficaram parados apontando a varinha para Sirius, que, mesmo vendo os dois parados à sua frente, não parou de impulsionar seu corpo contra o da garota sentada em seu colo nem de cortar a garganta dela com a varinha, deixando o sangue escorrer pelo corpo que convulsionava._

_Harry não conseguia se mexer, nunca tinha visto tal cena. Nunca tinha visto tal atrocidade. E foi Hermione que tomou uma atitude para pôr fim àquele horror. Primeiro, tirou a varinha da mão de Sirius, jogando-a longe, e lançou um feitiço para derrubá-lo, fazendo a cadeira ser jogada para trás. Correu para junto de Alicia, caída de bruços no chão, o sangue esvaindo pela ferida no pescoço com uma velocidade assustadora. Enquanto isso, Harry – que parecia ter acordado de um pesadelo – corria para se assegurar de que Sirius não iria a lugar algum._

_-Como pôde? – Hermione ouviu Harry dizer e apontar a varinha para o padrinho, enrolando-o com uma corda mágica e levantando-o para deixá-lo em pé._

_Alicia não se mexia, e Hermione constatou, depois de um breve segundo, que a garota estava morta. Levantou-se com lágrimas nos olhos, suas mãos sujas de sangue, a respiração acelerada. Parecia que o cheiro do sangue de Alicia estava impregnando tudo no quarto, entrando com força em seu cérebro e queimando como brasa que ela deixara aquela garota morrer. Olhou para Harry e balançou a cabeça, indicando que a garota não sobrevivera e viu o amigo sair do quarto, talvez para avisar os outros membros da Ordem._

_Olhou para Sirius, amarrado e com os olhos vidrados nela. Percebia que ele não estava com o rosto triste, como se estivesse arrependido. Ao contrário, ele estava sorrindo, de pura satisfação. Como se ali estivesse uma grande obra de arte e não a cena de um crime hediondo._

_-Como pôde? - a morena perguntou._

_-Se me soltar, te mostro. - declarou com a voz baixa, deixando Hermione perplexa. Um arrepio correu sua espinha de baixo a cima, deixando os pêlos de sua nuca em pé._

_-Você é um monstro, Sirius._

_-Não te mostrei nem um terço do que posso fazer, Hermione. - Sirius disse novamente, em uma voz baixa, vendo que a morena o olhava cada vez mais espantada. Mas não conseguia esconder que estava curiosa sobre o que ele queria dizer._

_-Você matou aquela garota. - apontou para Alicia, sem olhá-la._

_-Mas farei diferente com você. Me solte e te mostrarei. - riu, ao perceber que o espanto da garota havia se tornado em horror. Hermione se afastou um passo e segurou a varinha com força. Não atacaria Sirius, mas, caso ele continuasse falando, lançaria um feitiço para fazê-lo calar-se._

_-Sirius, esse não é você. Pare! - implorou a morena depois de alguns segundos._

_-Hermione, me solte e te mostrarei quem sou. - ele desatou a rir, vendo que a morena ficava cada vez mais assustada. E isso começou a deixá-lo instigado. Adorava ver o pavor nos olhos das mulheres, ver o medo começar bem pequeno e tomar conta do corpo como se fosse um pesadelo._

_-Você é louco._

_-Não, apenas sou sincero. Algo que você não é. - Hermione olhou-o nos olhos cinza, tentando não continuar essa conversa com ele. Mas isso se tornou impossível._

_-Ser sincero não é matar pessoas._

_-Oh, é sim. Ser sincero é deixar os sentimentos tomarem conta de sua boca e de seu corpo. - tornou-se sério e continuou a falar. - Estou a ser sincero quando digo que essa garota que morreu não me deu satisfação alguma, apesar de ter tentado. Eu agora tenho uma nova presa, uma nova garota._

_Hermione engoliu em seco, ao ver aqueles olhos cinza frios descerem por seu corpo, e tentou a todo custo não mostrar para ele que ficara incomodada, mas já era tarde demais._

_-Eu já até sei o que fazer com você. - disse pensativo, observando o corpo da morena, milímetro por milímetro. - Quer saber?_

_-Não! - disse, levantando a voz um pouco, tentando chamar a atenção de Harry, que estava demorando muito._

_-Ah, quer. - sorriu pelo canto da boca e olhou para os olhos da morena. - Uma cama, você algemada pelos pés e braços, sem roupa alguma..._

_-Pare!_

_-Uma pequena tira de couro em sua garganta, por onde eu te controlo. - riu novamente, ao vê-la fechar os olhos e colocar as mãos nos ouvidos. - E, antes mesmo de te fazer mulher, te deixo sangrar pouco, ainda não me decidi por onde. E, quando você implorar para morrer ou para ser minha, eu te..._

_-Cale-se! - gritou Harry entrando no quarto novamente e segurando a morena pelos ombros, levantando-a. Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando fitou Sirius outra vez, e ficou assustada ao vê-lo sorrindo. Um sorriso de promessa. Ele tentaria cumprir o que falara._

_-Harry, nem você, nem ninguém vai me impedir de me satisfazer com essa garota. - sentenciou Sirius, sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que iria para Azkaban. - Te vejo em seus sonhos, Hermione._

Hermione balançou a cabeça tentando não ficar nervosa, ele ainda atormentava seus pesadelos. Toda noite sonhava com as coisas que ele dissera que faria, e tinha plena certeza que se ele fosse liberto, ela seria a primeira a ser visitada por ele. Não poderia deixá-lo sair dali. Mesmo que ele não fosse louco, teria que ser julgado pelas mortes e pelas atrocidades que cometera.

-Você será julgado e vai ser condenado. Eu só quero entender o que houve com você, Sirius. Como um homem do bem se torna um monstro?

-Já lhe disse, garota, você não viu nem um terço do que posso fazer. – disse sério, começando a se irritar com a conversa dela. – E lhe digo mais: a promessa que fiz para Harry ainda está de pé.

-Não ouse... – começou Harry, aproximando-se e sendo segurado por Ron e Remus.

-Ousar? Não, eu farei. Ela vai ser minha. – os olhos cinza dele brilharam com intensidade. Uma intensidade louca, insana, que fez Hermione tremer da cabeça aos pés. Um medo cobrindo seu coração ainda mais do que antes, deixando-a ainda mais convicta de que deveria trancá-lo por toda a vida em algum lugar distante e de acesso impossível. Ele era mais perigoso para si do que para os outros, mas não podia arriscar deixá-lo escapar só para que acabasse com o assunto.

-Não serei de ninguém. – respondeu Hermione, vendo Sirius lançar um breve olhar para Harry, ao ver o moreno olhá-la com surpresa.

-Ora, talvez não dele. – Black balançou a cabeça na direção de Harry e viu Hermione olhar para a mesa de metal. Seria ainda mais divertido ver Harry encontrar o corpo de Hermione quase sem vida, mas ainda dando um prazer incrível a ele. – Mas minha, sim.

-Levem-no! – a morena ordenou, e dois guardas sumiram com Sirius por uma porta do outro lado da sala.

-Hermione...

-Agora não, Harry. – disse a morena, saindo da sala com as pastas na mão e sem olhar para ninguém. Já era complicado conviver com aquelas pessoas sem ter que ficar se preocupando com o que elas iriam falar. O melhor era condenar Sirius, por insanidade ou não, e fazê-lo sumir de sua vida de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Sentou em frente à mesa do réu, vendo todas as pessoas que pagaram para assistir ao julgamento de Sirius Black. Ainda faltavam vários minutos para o julgamento começar, mas mesmo assim poucos lugares estavam vazios, parecia que o evento fizera pessoas como Severus Snape saírem de sua casa no dia chuvoso e escuro que estava. A raiva e curiosidade motivavam as pessoas. Mexeu nos cabelos cacheados e os prendeu em um coque falso, deixando alguns fios escaparem, e deixou seus olhos fechados por breves momentos, durante os quais ficou somente escutando as vozes das pessoas ao redor, sem prestar atenção em nenhuma em particular.

Estava cansada, a conversa com Sirius não lhe ajudara em nada e o relatório que entregara para o chefe do Julgamento dizia que Sirius Black estava totalmente fora de suas faculdades mentais. E, por uma estranha razão, sabia que a culpa era do véu. Sabia que algo daquele lado do véu acabara por mudar Sirius, transformá-lo em um monstro sem alma. Uma casaca vazia, sem sentimentos. E o melhor era trancafiá-lo ou condená-lo a morte – o que ela sabia perfeitamente que não aconteceria.

Os tempos de final de Guerra foram difíceis para todos, principalmente para os que sobreviveram e estiveram sob julgamento. Severus Snape era um desses, e quase fora condenado à morte, porém Hermione interferiu. Repetiu inúmeras vezes os trabalhos do espião duplo para com a Ordem e Dumbledore, deixando claro que ele deveria pagar, mas não com a vida. E a condenação à morte acabara por ser abolida depois de alguns anos, com pedidos, reuniões, debates e votações, que Hermione organizara. E agora se sentia estúpida por ter contribuído para a proibição de algo que daria um fim para o sofrimento das famílias das garotas que Sirius matara e para ele próprio, libertando-o dessa mente assassina.

Lembrava-se de como Sirius era antes de cair no véu. Lembrava-se de todas as atitudes e conversas tarde da noite em Grimmauld Place. Sentira falta disso por muitos anos, e ainda sentia. Sirius tinha o dom de fazer qualquer um dar risada e se divertir, mesmo com situações que fossem pouco engraçadas. Sirius Black fazia falta, e o Sirius que ocupava seu lugar precisava deixar de existir.

Viu vários ex-colegas do acusado se posicionaram em cadeiras perto da sua, mas afastados o suficiente para que não houvesse conversa. Para que não houvesse diálogo entre eles e não pudessem começar uma discussão. Remus não estava feliz com o que lera do relatório de Hermione, discordava que Sirius deveria ser trancafiado sem nem poder ter contato com outros humanos, bruxos ou não. Mas na verdade, esse não era o problema real. O problema é que ele não queria afastar-se do amigo, ou o que ele considerava ser amigo dele. Mas somente Hermione e Harry sabiam quem Sirius realmente era agora, e ninguém mais sabia do que ele era capaz de dizer ou fazer mesmo com outras pessoas presentes.

O réu entrou, sendo acorrentado a uma cadeira à frente do Juiz e dos outros membros do júri. Hermione evitou a todo custo olhar para ele, mesmo sentindo que os olhos dele estavam presos nela. Sentia cada pedaço de sua pele que estava à mostra queimar quando ele olhava, como se ele a estivesse tocando. Como se eles estivessem sozinhos naquela sala, e nada pudesse impedir que ele a tocasse como prometera fazer.

Harry estava sentado no fundo da sala, observando Hermione reagir à entrada de Sirius. Não gostava de vê-la assim, com medo. Não, não gostava de vê-la longe, depois de tanto tempo por perto. Depois de quase três anos juntos – às escondidas – ela decidira que não mais queria estar junto dele. E o moreno não entendia o porquê.

-Vamos começar. – disse um velho senhor, entrando por uma porta na parte mais afastada do Salão e dirigindo-se para a única cadeira vazia à frente do réu. Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando pacientemente que o velho bruxo sentasse e começasse o julgamento.

Hermione sentia-se enjoada. Não conseguia acreditar que teria que ver todas as fotos de todos os casos outra vez e ler alguns relatos do legista, para que todos soubessem o que ocorreu e por que ela entregava um relatório tão forte, pedindo para que Sirius fosse trancafiado, sem direito a nada. Todos prenderam a respiração, menos Sirius, que parecia que estava saindo de férias, tamanha era a sua calma. Pouco se importou ao ver que várias pessoas choravam, outras estavam apreensivas e outras o olhavam com raiva.

-Sirius Black, aceita que esse tribunal declare seus crimes e o julgue caso seja necessário?

-Sim. – respondeu, sorrindo para o Juiz, o que fez muitas pessoas se exaltarem, tamanho o desprezo dele por qualquer decisão que fosse tomada.

Mione se mexeu na cadeira e, poucos segundos depois do Juiz se sentar, ainda insatisfeito com o sorriso do réu, ela o olhou, e o viu acenar, indicando que ela poderia começar. Levantou-se, segurando a pasta da primeira garota assassinada por Sirius, retirou a foto da cena do crime com o corpo da garota e, com um aceno da varinha, a foto tornou-se grande na parede ao lado, como se fosse um projetor em funcionamento.

-Violet Fursh. Dezessete anos, morava com os pais Muggles. Desapareceu no dia 23 de Março de 2008. Encontrada em 25 de Março de 2008, em um beco. Sem vestimenta e degolada. Hematomas e machucados espalhados pelo corpo. Abusada sexualmente.

-É culpado de tal crime, Sr. Black? – perguntou o juiz, olhando com desprezo para o réu.

-Sim.

Hermione colocou a foto e a pasta de lado, pegando a próxima e puxando a foto, projetando-a na parede como fizera com a primeira, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ouvia choro de mães e familiares das garotas mortas. Exclamações assustadas dos espectadores.

-Melissa Fursh. Vinte e dois anos, morava com os pais e a irmã mais nova, Violet Fursh. Muggles. Desapareceu no dia 15 de Abril de 2008. Encontrada em 20 de Abril de 2008, em um beco. Sem vestimenta e degolada. Hematomas e machucados espalhados pelo corpo. Abusada sexualmente.

-É culpado de tal homicídio, Sr. Black? – perguntou o juiz novamente.

-Sim.

Uma escrivã não tocava na pena ou no papel, apenas via o que a pena de repetição rápida anotava. Cada resposta positiva de Sirius parecia enjoar os presentes, deixá-los ainda mais assustados com o que ele havia feito. Harry remexeu-se na cadeira em que estava sentado, incomodado com todas as fotos e relatos. Não queria ter que escutar e ver tudo outra vez, mas não sairia dali até ver Sirius ser julgado. Não sairia dali até saber que ele estava trancafiado e que Hermione estava fora de perigo.

Uma hora se passou, com fotos de corpos de garotas e a mesma descrição de como foram encontradas, apenas modificando os locais. Sirius não negou nenhuma vez, e não deixou seu sorriso morrer nenhuma vez, o que fazia Hermione sentir-se cada vez pior. Parecia que o sentia sorrir para si, como se ele fosse apenas dar um passeio e voltar para encontrá-la e colocarem a conversa em dia.

-Recebidos os relatórios de avaliadores, devo dizer que, mesmo que queira, não conseguirá escapar de sua pena, Sr. Black. – disse o Juiz, olhando para Sirius de uma maneira um pouco menos raivosa. – Em sua defesa, tem algo a dizer?

-Sim. – Sirius levantou-se e olhou brevemente para os lados, encontrando os olhos verdes que gostaria que estivessem ali. Voltou a olhar para frente e sorriu para o Juiz, vendo que Hermione estava sentada segurando firmemente a mesa de madeira à frente. – Não me arrependo de nada. Apenas de, por hora, não poder cumprir o que prometi para a Srta. Granger.

Várias pessoas viraram para olhar Hermione, e a morena empalideceu e sentiu que seu coração parara de bater naquele momento. O Juiz levantou-se pedindo que as pessoas se acalmassem e, quando olhou para o réu, percebeu que ele olhava diretamente para a Promotora Granger.

-E qual foi essa promessa? – uma leve exclamação de medo escapou da boca de Hermione nesse momento.

-Que ela será minha.

Amigos, parentes, conhecidos e desconhecidos levantaram-se, alguns gritavam e pediam para que Sirius fosse executado. Que não pudesse atacar mais ninguém, nem ao menos ter a oportunidade de fugir de Azkaban. Ninguém prestou atenção em Hermione, os olhos vermelhos de choro dela colados aos olhos insanos de Sirius. A morena tremia, o medo subindo por todo o seu corpo, tomando conta de sua mente. Sabia que ele seria preso, mas e se ele fugisse? Se fosse atrás dela? Como seria sua vida depois disso? Não queria ter que parecer a fugitiva da situação.

-Calem-se! – a voz do Juiz se fez ouvir por todo o Salão, graças ao feitiço, e as pessoas se acalmaram. Quando todos estavam sentados, o homem olhou para o réu à sua frente e o fitou por um longo minuto, tentando entender que tipo de homem dizia aquilo como defesa. – Tem mais algo a dizer, Sr. Black?

-Não. – declarou Sirius, sabendo que era questão de tempo para ser jogado em alguma cela da prisão.

-Pois bem. Sirius Black, após ler os relatórios de avaliadores, todos os autos desse julgamento e ouvir suas palavras, só me basta declará-lo culpado. – a grande maioria das pessoas que assistiam levantaram e bateram palmas. – Passará o resto de sua vida em uma cela na prisão de Azkaban. Sem condições de sair para nenhum fim. Podem levá-lo.

Dois guardas soltaram Sirius da cadeira e o levaram, preso por algemas, para fora da sala. Hermione ainda estava segurando a mesa com força. Mesmo tendo ouvido a sentença, sabia muito bem que o medo em seu coração não iria passar. Sabia que a cada esquina escura, a cada vez que desligasse a TV de madrugada, a cada vez que entrasse em casa e as luzes estivessem apagadas, ela pensaria que ele estava ali. Esperando-a para cumprir o prometido. Fazer todas as atrocidades que falara. Acabar com a única vitima que ele não pudera ter.

Levantou-se e saiu do Salão, ouvindo ainda palmas, e as vozes das pessoas que estavam alegres com o julgamento. Ela não conseguia decidir se sentia o mesmo, ou se sentia tristeza por perder mais um amigo.

* * *

Entrou pelo corredor de pedra e olhou para as celas com grades de vidro. Sabia muito bem que somente a última estava ocupada. Andou lentamente até lá e, antes de deixá-lo lhe ver, pediu para Merlin que a despedida fosse pacifica. Já fazia três dias que ele estava na cela e ainda não sabia como ele reagiria à primeira pessoa a aparecer ali. Talvez a última que ele fosse ver em alguns anos.

Parou na frente do vidro da cela, olhando o moreno do lado de dentro, em pé. Encostado com as costas na parede de pedras irregulares, as pontas raspando em sua pele. Uma das mãos no bolso da calça e a outra segurando um cigarro, o qual ele levava a boca e tragava lentamente, soltando a fumaça devagar pela boca. Os olhos cinza colados em Hermione, que respirava pesadamente, somente pensando em quantas horas ele ainda tinha vivo dentro daquela prisão. Uma vida inteira ali deveria ser o inferno para qualquer pessoa.

Ele estava sem camisa, mesmo com o frio que fazia naquela sala mais afastada, e Hermione não pôde deixar de olhá-lo uma última vez. Olhar cada milímetro do corpo dele, cada pedaço de pele que Sirius Black não mais habitava. Toda aquela sensação de perda parecia tomar conta de seu ser em segundos. Era triste ver alguém que tanto amamos um dia ir embora. Partir sem ter oportunidade de dizer adeus. E Sirius não dera oportunidade para ninguém dizer adeus.

-Veio conferir se vou ficar confortável? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo pelo canto da boca. Gostava de perturbá-la, e faria isso em qualquer oportunidade que tivesse antes dela sair.

-Vim me despedir. – declarou com a voz chorosa, mas sem deixar suas lágrimas caírem. Não daria esse gosto para Sirius.

-_Se despedir_. – ele repetiu baixo, jogando o cigarro no chão e dando dois passos na direção do vidro. Hermione olhava para seus olhos e Sirius parecia estar considerando respostas para lhe dar. – Não sei se você se lembra, mas fui o único que escapei daqui, sem ajuda de outras pessoas.

-Dessa vez vai ser diferente. – Hermione sentiu medo dessa frase. Muito medo.

-Eu até acho engraçado. – o moreno sentou-se no chão de pedra, ficando de frente para a mulher, que segurava com força o casaco que vestia. Sirius perguntava-se o porquê dela ainda estar ali e não ter ido embora. – Você sabe bem que vou te procurar, e fazer tudo que lhe prometi. Por que ainda teima em achar que sou outra pessoa e que mudarei de idéia sobre ter você?

-Por que o Sirius que eu conheci não faria tais coisas. Com ninguém. – replicou e apertou ainda mais o casaco no corpo ao vê-lo abaixar a cabeça e olhá-la com olhos de predador. Era como se ele estivesse lhe mostrando que ainda era Sirius Black, pois o Sirius que ela conhecia fazia isso. Mas fazia como brincadeira.

-Vou te dizer pela última vez. – passou a mão pelos cabelos longos e os balançou um pouco, vendo a morena acompanhar cada movimento seu. Era bom ver que ela temia suas ações. – Sou a mesma pessoa. Apenas mais sincera.

-Sincera? – considerou bem suas próximas palavras. – O que quer dizer? Que a vontade de matar alguém sempre esteve dentro de você, mas que o véu libertou?

-Sim.

-E a vontade de se satisfazer com mulheres à beira da morte sempre foi um desejo seu também? – um arrepiou passou por toda sua pele ao vê-lo sorrir mais uma vez, mas dessa vez um sorriso perverso.

-Sim.

-E me ter? Isso você não poderia já querer...

-Oh, isso é novo. – a cortou e se levantou, espalmando as mãos no vidro, ficando com o corpo um pouco afastado. – Mas eu acho que já olhei para você de um jeito diferente antes.

-Mentira. – Hermione aproximou-se do vidro sem perceber. – Você sempre foi meu amigo, sempre esteve ao meu lado. Nunca pensou em nada do que disse, nunca quis fazer essas atrocidades. Você era um bom homem, honesto, feliz...

-Feliz? – desatou a rir, mas uma risada falsa. Uma risada forçada e que não lembrava Sirius Black. Ao menos era o que Hermione queria acreditar. – Felicidade é algo que nenhum de vocês conhece.

-Eu sou feliz.

-Agora é você que mente. – viu o espanto da morena e sorriu mais um pouco, flexionando os braços e deixou seu rosto bem perto do vidro. Olhando dentro dos olhos dela. – Você não é feliz.

-E como você sabe disso? – sua boca fora mais rápida que qualquer outro instinto seu.

-Você se pergunta por que Harry te ama? – ficou ainda mais feliz em ver o espanto dela crescer. – Porque você não é feliz, assim como ele.

-Harry é feliz. Eu também sou. – declarou, tentando parecer sincera no que falava, mesmo sabendo que era mentira. Pelo menos da sua parte.

-Não, vocês não são. E você menos ainda. – saiu de perto do vidro e virou de costas para a morena. – Mas, quando sair, lhe mostro o que é felicidade.

-_"Se"_ sair, vai apenas mostrar a sua felicidade. Nunca a minha. – Hermione sabia que havia cometido seu maior erro naquele momento. Não deveria provocá-lo, isso apenas daria mais força para que ele tentasse com todas as forças fugir.

-Acabou de me incentivar, garota. – disse Sirius, virando somente o rosto para trás e sorrindo pelo canto da boca. Seus olhos cinza brilharam insanos outra vez. Hermione virou-se e foi embora, com um medo maior ainda.

* * *

_**Black Escapa de Azkaban Novamente!**_

_O_ _assassino Sirius Black fugiu mais uma vez da famosa prisão Azkaban. O que todos nos perguntamos é, como ele consegue? A segunda fuga do assassino da prisão, onde da primeira vez ele ficou doze anos, mesmo que inocente. Porém, agora que é culpado, Black, escapou em menos de uma semana. Deixando guardas, Aurores e famílias com vários questionamentos na cabeça. Por que somente ele consegue escapar da suposta prisão mais segura do mundo bruxo?_

_Pessoas como Juiz Bart, Promotora Granger e Aurores que se cuidem, afinal sabemos que ele ira atrás de quem o condenou ao confinamento eterno entre as frias paredes da prisão. Não houve promessa, mas cuidado nunca é pouco, quando alguém do padrão de Sirius Black encontra-se foragido..._

Hermione não conseguiu terminar de ler a matéria. Correu para o banheiro e acabou por devolver seu café da manhã.

* * *

Saiu do banho pensando em como as coisas estavam piorando e fugindo de seu controle. Sirius estava foragido, e, de certo modo, sentia que era por sua causa. Ele prometera lhe pegar, e agora estava cada vez mais próximo de cumprir o prometido. Cada vez mais próximo de acabar o que mal havia começado. Um jogo em que um deles sairia morto. Passava do banheiro para o quarto quando ouviu a porta de sala se abrir devagar. Estancou no lugar e puxou a varinha do bolso da calça. Não era possível que ele estivesse ali, havia trancado a casa. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, e ela tremeu ao perceber que uma parte de sua escada estava submersa na escuridão.

Teria que descer devagar para não se assustar com qualquer besteira, teria que se concentrar. Tentar não pensar que poderia realmente ser Sirius, vindo para matá-la. Segurou com mais força a varinha e pisou no primeiro degrau, lembrando-se de que eram quinze degraus até o andar de baixo, e que teria que ter mais do que coragem para não sair correndo atirando feitiços para todos os lados.

Segundo degrau. Seus olhos esquadrinharam os próximos degraus, não vendo nenhuma armadilha. Olhou para o andar superior por um breve segundo, vendo que nada se movia nas sombras por ali. Respirou fundo e pisou no terceiro degrau. A vontade de acender as luzes era enorme, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Seria entregar o ouro para o inimigo. Quarto degrau, e o medo era maior, pois já via a porta iluminada pela luz da rua, mas somente conseguia ver isso, os outros degraus e o resto da sala estavam submersos em escuridão.

Quinto degrau, e percebeu que tremia. Medo parecia sair por seus poros, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa. Não queria pensar no que faria caso encontrasse com Sirius no andar de baixo. Sexto degrau, e a varinha parecia que se partiria em sua mão de tanto que a apertava entre os dedos. Sétimo degrau, e lembrou-se de cada feitiço que poderia imobilizar o invasor, caso fosse um mero ladrão. Mesmo sabendo que não poderia ser um mero ladrão. Oitavo degrau, os feitiços que lembrara para machucar pareciam cada vez mais tentadores para serem usados, independentes de quem quer que fosse o invasor.

Nono degrau, e sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer por seu rosto. Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida, era quase sufocante. Décimo degrau, amaldiçoou a luz por não estar acesa. E se amaldiçoou por não ter verificado os feitiços ao chegar. Décimo primeiro degrau, e outra gota desceu por seu rosto, seu pé tremia, junto com o resto do corpo. Lembrou-se do feitiço da morte. Décimo segundo degrau, já via melhor a porta, mas a sala e o resto da escada, a parte que ela já descera, estavam imersos em escuridão. Décimo terceiro degrau, sentiu o vento frio que vinha da rua. A porta estava inteira aberta, nenhuma sombra se movia em canto algum. Décimo quarto, e o coração dela acelerou ao perceber que estava entrando na escuridão, apertou ainda mais a varinha na mão. Décimo quinto, e seus pés tocaram o chão de madeira, o barulho de sua pele tocando o chão pareceu ensurdecedor. Virou-se em todas as direções para não ser atacada pelas costas e não viu nada. Pelo menos até onde sua visão alcançava.

Olhou com medo para a porta aberta da sala. Era ele, tinha certeza de que era Sirius. Respirou fundo, sentindo as lágrimas vindo até seus olhos com força e riscando sua pele ainda quente do banho. Tinha colocado vários feitiços por toda a casa, e armadilhas nas portas e janelas. Feito feitiços anti-aparatações e deixado bem claro que não receberia corujas para nada. Estava em alerta, com medo. Ele tinha fugido na noite anterior e a promessa que fizera no julgamento ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Como se fosse uma gravação.

-Não me mate! – pediu baixinho, um sussurro inaudível, mesmo para quem estivesse por perto.

-Não prometo! – respondeu Sirius, entrando na casa da morena e a agarrando pelo pescoço, fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça na porta de madeira. Hermione só conseguiu ver os olhos cinza frios e loucos de Sirius a olharem com felicidade.

Continuou segurando a morena pela garganta, fechando devagar seus dedos contra a carne dela, vendo que ela tentava se soltar a todo custo. Prendeu as pernas dela com as suas, empurrando-a contra a porta, colando seu corpo ao dela. O calor do corpo da morena era muito bem vindo depois de dias sem nem ao menos chegar perto de um outro humano. Soltou minimamente sua mão do pescoço dela quando a viu fechar os olhos e demorar alguns segundos para abri-los. Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela, ainda pressionando todo seu corpo ao corpo dela, deixando que ela sentisse como cada mínima parte dele a queria.

-Não morra ainda, morena. – disse com a voz rouca no ouvido dela e a escutou começar a chorar fracamente outra vez. Riu de tal atitude.

A olhou nos olhos e viu algumas lágrimas riscarem ainda mais aquele rosto claro. Aproximou-se do rosto dela, encostando a ponta de seu nariz ao dela, olhando fundo nos olhos castanho dela, sua mão ainda segurando-a pelo pescoço, enquanto a outra se enrolava nos cabelos cacheados dela. Puxou uma vez e a soltou do pescoço, vendo-a reclamar de dor e chorar ainda mais.

-Por favor...

-Não implore ainda. – disse Sirius sorrindo da dor dela. – Você ainda vai ter muito o que implorar pra mim.

Dizendo isso Sirius separou-se do corpo dela e a puxou para fora da casa pelos cabelos, saindo para a rua deserta. Parou na calçada e ainda a segurava pelos cabelos quando aparatou.

* * *

Abriu os olhos, assustada, ao ouvir uma porta batendo com força, e tentou trazer as mãos até os olhos, mas percebeu que algo a impediu. Olhou para suas mãos e viu que estava algemada à cama onde estava deitada. Tentou mexer os pés e percebeu que eles estavam amarrados por cordas. Sua respiração acelerou, o coração começou a bater mais rápido. Não era pesadelo, era real. Sirius havia conseguido: a prendera e agora faria o que havia prometido. Ouviu passos se aproximando do quarto onde estava e começou a se debater. Tinha que se soltar; não podia ficar presa naquela cama.

A porta do quarto em que estava se abriu e por ela entrou Sirius, somente de calça jeans, descalço, um sorriso sádico aparecendo em seus lábios ao ver que a morena estava acordada. Aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao lado dela, vendo que ela lhe olhava assustada. Era exatamente o que queria, que Hermione provasse para ele que ela tinha medo, que estava aterrorizada com as coisas que ele poderia fazer com ela. Olhou-a por inteiro, vendo a roupa que ela vestia, e decidiu que não era bem aquilo que queria, mas que por hora deixaria. Primeiro tinha que pôr em prática a idéia que estava tomando conta de sua mente. Puxou a varinha do bolso da calça e, apontando para as algemas, soltou os punhos de Hermione. Fez o mesmo com os pés e afastou-se alguns passos, vendo-a se encolher na cama, parecendo um animal acuado.

Hermione o viu se afastar e jogar a varinha em uma poltrona longe, somente a olhando. Não estava entendendo, não sentia dores pelo corpo, não via sangue em lugar algum. Ele não a tinha machucado e agora estava soltando-a. Não, alguma coisa estava errada. Olhou rapidamente para a porta e de volta para ele, vendo que ele sorria minimamente pelo canto da boca.

-Vá! – tremeu ao ouvir o som da voz dele. – Já disse, vá logo.

Hermione ainda demorou alguns segundos para se mexer e, quando o fez, correu em direção à porta e a abriu. Encontrou-se em um corredor longo e escuro, não sabia para que lado correr, e, mesmo que escolhesse um lado, não conseguiria. Sirius a segurou pelos cachos e a impediu de dar um passo sequer no corredor. Colou a morena na parede de madeira envelhecida, ainda segurando com força seus cabelos e pressionando seu corpo ao dela por trás. Mione chorava de raiva, sabia que ele não a deixaria escapar, que era só uma brincadeira, na qual ela caíra.

-Achou mesmo que eu teria o trabalho de fugir, encontrar você, trazê-la pra cá e a deixaria ir sem nem ao menos lhe fazer algo? – a voz baixa fez Hermione tremer. Era assustador saber que ele a machucaria, e ela nada poderia fazer.

O choro se tornou mais alto e Hermione não soube o que fazer ao sentir que ele estava excitado. Não queria aquilo, não queria pensar que Sirius estava lhe fazendo aquilo. Não era possível que ele fosse realmente fazer todas aquelas coisas com ela.

-Não, por favor! – pediu a morena, ainda com o peito pressionado na madeira. Suas mãos tentavam afastar Sirius dela, mas não o movia nem um milímetro.

-Não implore. – a virou, sem soltar os cabelos dela. Olhou-a nos olhos, suas expressão séria agora. – As outras não imploraram, mesmo quando machucadas. Por que você implora?

Ela não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e chorou. O moreno pareceu se irritar com tal atitude, pois a puxou para dentro do quarto e a jogou na cama, vendo-a se afastar e chorar ainda mais alto. Subiu na cama e a puxou para perto de si pelas mãos, apertando com força seus punhos. Hermione chorou ainda mais alto. Sabia bem o que ele ia fazer agora.

-Pare de chorar. – disse nervoso. Aquilo estava irritando-o. As outras garotas não choraram, por que ela estava chorando? Deitou-a e posicionou seu corpo por cima dela, vendo-a se debater e chorar, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto vermelho.

-Sirius, não. – a voz dela era fraca, mas traduzia o desespero que estava sentindo.

-Não?! – ele zombou, mesmo ainda estando bravo. – Não sei por que você chora. Ainda não lhe fiz nada.

-Mas vai fazer. – Sirius levantou as mãos dela acima da cabeça, segurando-as pelos punhos, e forçou-as contra o travesseiro. Conseguiu segurá-la com uma só mão e a outra desceu para o corpo da morena, apenas deslizando por sua lateral.

-E o que acha que vou fazer? – disse no ouvido dela, pressionando seu quadril ainda mais contra o dela.

-Sirius, por favor...

-Eu fiz uma pergunta. – mordeu levemente a orelha dela, ouvindo-a reclamar e tentar se afastar.

-Vai me machucar. – respondeu e começou a se debater, tentando acertá-lo com as pernas. Não podia ficar ali e deixá-lo lhe machucar.

-Agora não. – as palavras pareceram paralisar a morena. Sirius a olhou e viu que ela congelara de medo. – Agora, eu só quero...

Não terminou a frase, apenas sorriu, e seu sorriso foi o suficiente para que Hermione chorasse outra vez. Ela sabia bem o que aquele sorriso prometia. O que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? O que ele pretendia com aquelas atitudes?

-Mas acho que você merece uma explicação. – afastou-se, sentando nas coxas dela, uma perna de cada lado. Percebeu que as mãos dela não se moveram de onde ele as havia colocado. Sorriu diante disso. – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o que faço com garotas como você. Mas, com você, vai ser diferente.

-Sirius, por favor, não.

-Não implore. – disse outra vez, mas sem irritar-se. – Quando machuquei aquelas garotas foi para que pudessem me dar algum prazer. Mas com você, não farei isso... agora.

-Não faça isso...

-Primeiro, quero ter você. Ouvir você gemer meu nome. Mesmo que seja implorando para que eu pare. – sorriu sádico dessa vez, vendo que a morena fechara os olhos e tentava tirá-lo de cima dela, empurrando-o pelo peito. – E, no final, vou mostrar que o que faço pode lhe dar prazer.

Deitou seu corpo novamente sobre o dela e segurou suas mãos novamente acima da cabeça. Sua mão livre desceu devagar, até alcançar o cós da calça que ela usava, e entrou rapidamente, tocando-a. Hermione se debateu e chorou mais alto, não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Não era possível que Sirius fosse fazer aquilo com ela.

-Agora entendo porque Harry a quer tanto. – disse, com deboche, mas sua mente afirmava cada palavra que dizia. Mesmo com a morena se debatendo, conseguiu abrir o botão da calça dela e descer um pouco o tecido.

-Sirius, pare. – implorou outra vez, chorado ainda mais.

-Sabe bem que não vou parar, então por que pede?

Soltou as mãos dela e puxou o tecido pelas pernas dela, pouco se importando com os socos e tapas que ela lhe dava. Jogou a calça longe, vendo-a somente de camiseta e renda verde-clara. Afastou as pernas dela, mas ficou irritado ao ouvi-la gritar. Deitou o corpo sobre o dela, e segurando suas mãos, prendeu-as nas algemas.

-Vou lhe dar um bom motivo para gritar.

Segurou os lados da renda dela, puxando e rasgando. Tirou a peça destruída do corpo dela e a jogou longe, junto com a calça. Hermione não parava de chorar, sentia cada vez mais que seria impossível que ele parasse o que estava fazendo. Sentiu os dedos dele subindo devagar por suas pernas, e começou a debatê-las. Ele as segurou no colchão e parou, apenas observando-a. Hermione entrou em desespero ao vê-lo descer os lábios até sua barriga, sentindo a dor dos dentes dele enterrando-se em sua pele logo após. Ele mordia por cima da camiseta, mas isso não diminuía a dor. Ele mordia com força e descia milímetro por milímetro, até chegar ao lugar desejado.

Sirius afastou as pernas da morena devagar, e a mordeu. Ouviu-a gritar alto, talvez de dor, talvez de raiva por não conseguir impedi-lo de fazer isso. Ele não sabia e não queria saber. Mordeu outra vez, dessa vez com menos força do que antes. Começou a chupá-la, com força, sem se importar com ela implorando para que ele não fizesse isso.

-Quer um motivo para reclamar? – perguntou, subindo o rosto até a altura do dela e deixando seus lábios roçando nos dela. Deixando que ela sentisse seu próprio gosto preso nos lábios dele. Abriu sua calça e a tirou, junto com a boxer, e deitou outra vez em cima do corpo dela, deixando que ela sentisse o quanto ele a queria. Hermione choramingou outra vez e deixou várias lágrimas caírem do seu rosto ao senti-lo por inteiro. – Vou lhe dar um motivo para gritar e reclamar.

Afastou as pernas dela e guiou-se para dentro dela, de uma só vez. Hermione gritou de dor. Sirius riu. Não se importava com os gritos dela, avisara que daria um bom motivo para ela gritar. Moveu-se bruscamente contra o corpo dela, enterrando-se com força na morena, ouvindo-a gritar e chorar. Com uma das mãos, segurou a camiseta que ela usava e a fez em duas, deixando os seios dela à mostra. Segurou-os com força, abaixando os lábios até eles e os mordendo. Riu ao ouvi-la gritar e chorar ainda mais.

-Não cansa? – perguntou, debochando. Moveu-se com força para dentro dela, percebendo que havia deslizado com mais facilidade e que as pernas da morena se aquietaram. – Cansou?

-Por favor, pare. – pediu não movendo mais nem um músculo. Hermione viu-se em uma situação estranha. Não queria aquilo, não queria que Sirius se forçasse para dentro dela. Entretanto, não queria que ele a soltasse naquele momento.

-Estou a ver dúvidas em sua mente, Hermione?

As palavras de Sirius foram seguidas de estocadas brutas e secas, sacolejando a cama, fazendo-a bater com força na parede. Sua mão buscou os cabelos dela, enquanto soltava as algemas com a outra. Enterrava-se com força dentro da morena, ainda vendo lágrimas verterem dos olhos dela, mas já não sentia que ela tentava expulsá-lo de dentro dela. Afastou ainda mais as pernas dela, querendo ter melhor acesso, e empurrou-se mais uma vez, vendo as costas da morena arquearem.

Paralisou, olhando-a com certa surpresa. Esperava de tudo, menos a reação que ela tivera. Ela estava de olhos fechados, o corpo ainda balançava com o choro, mas ela estava arqueada, aceitando o contato do corpo de Sirius contra o seu. O moreno sorriu pelo canto da boca e puxou um objeto da cabeceira da cama.

-Eu sempre acerto. – disse Sirius, encostando uma pequena faca na garganta da morena. Hermione abriu os olhos, assustada, e olhou fundo dentro das íris de metal de Sirius, vendo que ele voltava a se impulsionar para dentro dela.

Sentia a lâmina contra sua pele, machucando, conforme seu corpo se mexia. Já era quase impossível sentir só medo, o corpo de Sirius parecia se moldar perfeitamente ao seu, como se aquilo fosse apenas sexo. Sexo selvagem, mas com permissão. Ele passou a lâmina por sua pele, cortando-a brevemente, fazendo algumas pequenas gotas escorrerem por sua pele, e ela reclamou. Mas sua reclamação acabou por parecer um gemido.

-Garota, não sei o porquê de você estar gemendo. – deitou completamente sobre ela, deixando seus lábios próximos ao ouvido dela. – Mas vou te dar motivos para sentir dor.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força. Não queria sentir mais nada, queria desmaiar e só acordar quando ele já tivesse terminado. Mas sabia que não conseguiria. Era estranho querer e não querer Sirius. Era estranho estar assustada com o próximo movimento dele e, ao mesmo tempo, ansiosa. Sirius enterrou-se com força nela, sua boca descendo até os lábios dela e mordendo o inferior, com força suficiente para fazê-lo sangrar.

Não parava de mexer seu quadril; vê-la sangrar o deixava ainda mais excitado. O lábio dela sangrava com um machucado no canto direito, a garganta com um pequeno corte. Não conseguiria se segurar por mais tempo, terminaria aquilo e mostraria para ela como sentir prazer com o que ele fazia. Segurou-a pelos ombros, puxando o corpo dela contra o seu, enquanto se impulsionava com força, machucando até a si. E chegou ao clímax, deitando seu corpo contra o dela, falando, com a voz rouca e baixa:

-Você é minha.

* * *

Abriu os olhos, sentindo todo o corpo doendo. Era como se tivesse apanhado, e a deixassem para sentir as dores, jogada em algum lugar. Olhou o teto e percebeu que estava no quarto, ainda deitada na cama, mas suas mãos estavam livres. Sentou e trouxe os joelhos para junto do corpo, abraçando-os, e percebeu que estava nua. Enrolou-se no lençol encardido e ficou observando a porta à frente da cama, esperando Sirius entrar. O que não esperava era que ele aparatasse a seu lado e quase a matasse de susto.

-Calma, não quero perdê-la ainda. – disse, rindo, vendo que a morena se encolhia na cama. – Ora, agora vai ficar com graça e fugir de mim?

-Sirius, me deixa ir. Por favor. – viu que o moreno soltou as duas sacolas que trazia e veio em sua direção, rápido como uma bala. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e ficou a observá-la.

-O que disse? – a voz dele era séria.

-Me deixa ir, por favor.

Sirius levantou a mão direita minimamente e acertou o rosto de Hermione com um tapa forte, fazendo ela soltar um grito e colocar a mão no rosto. Sabia que a tinha machucado, e essa era a intenção. Odiava quando pediam 'por favor' e não estavam nem machucadas. E Hermione não estava nem um pouco machucada. Ficou olhando-a, esperando que ela falasse algo, mas ela ficara com o rosto virado de lado, chorando e segurando a parte do rosto que estava vermelha.

-Não peça por favor, já lhe disse. Não te machuquei o suficiente para você pedir isso. – saiu da cama, nervoso, pegando com raiva as sacolas no chão e jogando-as em uma mesa. Virou-se para olhá-la, ela ainda estava na mesma posição, chorando. – Quer um motivo para chorar?

-Não...

-Melhorou. – riu da atitude dela. A tão altiva e poderosa Promotora Granger recebendo ordens de um fugitivo da lei. Era algo que nunca esqueceria. – Gostaria de saber por que você gemeu ontem. Pode me explicar?

Hermione não respondeu. Sentia gosto de sangue em sua boca, havia mordido a língua quando ele lhe dera o tapa e o machucado em seu lábio abrira novamente. Parecia que sua cabeça latejava e Sirius estava amando vê-la sofrer. E ela não tinha forças para impedi-lo de fazer isso, era como se fosse impossível impedir que o monstro dentro dele ganhasse.

-Porque é engraçado imaginar que Harry te faça gemer, como eu fiz. Ele não é capaz de te ter como eu tive. E tenho certeza de que você não é do tipo que gosta de fazer com calma. – desatou a rir, saindo do quarto e deixando a porta aberta.

Hermione virou o rosto para não olhar a única saída daquele pesadelo aberta, e ter vontade de sair outra vez, caindo mais uma vez na armadilha de Sirius. E deveria ser exatamente isso que ele queria. Queria que ela tivesse esperança de estar livre, para logo depois cair mais uma vez na realidade dura que ele lhe mostrava. O que não entendia era por que ainda estava viva e sem machucados. Claro, ele havia lhe machucado, mas nada comparado ao que ele estava acostumado a fazer com suas vítimas. O que ele estava planejando para ela?

-Você deveria tomar um banho. – disse Sirius, entrando novamente no quarto com algumas roupas na mão e jogando-as na direção de Hermione. A morena ainda ficou com o rosto virado e não se mexeu. – Eu me lembro de sua teimosia, mas está passando dos limites.

Hermione sabia bem que não responder ou não fazer o que ele mandou iria irritá-lo, mas não conseguia. Estava com dores, estava cansada de ficar pensando em respostas, estava cansada de achar que tudo era pesadelo. Não queria mais nada, queria somente que as coisas acabassem, de um jeito ou de outro.

-Eu deveria imaginar que você demoraria para entender. – Sirius andou calmo até a cama e parou perto de Hermione, vendo a morena se encolher. Riu de tal atitude e segurou-a pelo braço, tirando-a da cama com um puxão. A puxou pelo quarto, pegando a roupa que havia jogado e saiu do quarto. Hermione olhava para todas as paredes por que passavam, tentando achar uma janela, mas só via portas. O braço que Sirius apertava doía, mas não tanto quanto o resto de seu corpo.

Entraram por uma outra porta e ela notou que era o banheiro. Sirius a empurrou para dentro do box, e a morena nada fez. Ficou parada, esperando que algo acontecesse. Sirius começou a se impacientar.

-Quer que eu te dê banho também?

Hermione segurou o registro e o virou, deixando a água gelada cair sobre si. Não teria água quente, e não queria. Não queria nenhum conforto que viesse daquele lugar, daquele homem. Viu pelo canto dos olhos que Sirius colocou as roupas que dera a ela na pia e encostou-se na parede, cruzando os braços e observando-a. O que ele queria ali? Assustá-la? Intimidá-la?

-Por que você está fazendo isso? – a morena assustou-se com sua própria voz. Estava rouca e sentia dor na língua e no lábio inferior.

-Por que eu disse que lhe mostraria a felicidade de ser sincera.

-E estou feliz? – ela se virou para olhá-lo. Alguns fios de seu cabelo colados em seu rosto, o corpo sem roupa alguma molhado e a pele arrepiada pela água fria.

-Não. Mas ainda não lhe mostrei nada. – descruzou os braços e foi até ela. Hermione recuou o máximo que pôde, ficando colada ao azulejo frio e sujo do box.

Sirius sorriu pelo canto da boca e entrou debaixo do jato de água fria, puxando o corpo da morena para junto do seu, olhando nos olhos dela. Não sabia o porquê dela ter parado de lutar contra ele, mas que isso era bem vindo, era. Não precisava ficar segurando-a, nem a prendendo a cama, como as outras garotas. Era mais fácil, mais certo. O problema é que, por enquanto, somente ele via isso.

-Você precisa deixar que eu te mostre. – empurrou o corpo dela contra a parede e prensou seu corpo ao dela. Sua calça molhada deixava que ela sentisse ainda mais que ele estava excitado. – Se eu lhe forçar a ver a verdade, não vai ver nunca.

Levantou a perna dela, enlaçando-a em sua cintura. Hermione tremia e tentou empurrá-lo, não queria aquilo de novo. Tinha medo de sentir o que sentira da última vez. Era estranho se sentir confusa com relação a isso. Não queria Sirius, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o queria. Cada vez que ele a tocava, com brutalidade ou não, gerava uma confusão na cabeça dela. Ele era uma mistura de algo antigo e bom com algo novo e hostil.

-Você não quer ver? – perguntou Sirius, olhando dentro dos olhos de Hermione, sua voz séria. Hermione o olhava, os cabelos negros colados em seu rosto, a pele molhada, os olhos cinza sempre frios e insanos. Balançou a cabeça negando, não queria ver nada. – Vai acabar por se arrepender de negar tanto.

Abaixou sua calça e teve que segurar Hermione no lugar quando ela percebeu o que aquele movimento significava. Uma de suas mãos segurava a perna dela em sua cintura e a outra a segurava pelo pescoço, fazendo-a parar quieta. Não era o que queria, mas se ela queria desse jeito, que fosse. Guiou-se para dentro dela, vendo-a começar a chorar, não querendo aquilo. Mas percebeu que ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo após a segunda estocada.

-Vamos, sei que quer gemer. – enterrou-se dentro dela outra vez. Puxou a outra perna dela para cima, a qual veio com facilidade.

Ela estava entregue. Negava para depois aceitar, e deixava Sirius ainda mais excitado com tudo isso. Enterrou-se nela, empurrando o corpo da morena contra a parede, vendo a boca dela se abrir minimamente, a ponta da língua encostada no canino, o corpo dela arqueando brevemente. Sabia bem que o frio da água do chuveiro já nem fazia efeito na pele arrepiada dela. Ela estava quente. Excitada, e pedindo por ele. Um gemido baixo escapou pela boca dela, fazendo Sirius sorrir. Mas ainda achava que aqueles gemidos deveriam ser mais altos.

-Isso, entregue-se, menina.

Ela abriu os olhos castanhos e ficou a encarar o homem à sua frente. Ele pedia algo que ela já estava fazendo. Ela gemeu nas estocadas seguintes, cada vez mais alto. Seu corpo doía conforme ele se impulsionava com força para dentro dela. Não importava se estava sendo receptiva, Sirius seria bruto de qualquer maneira. Ele gostava de ser superior, de comandar a situação. E ela estava deixando. Se entregando cada vez mais, ficando cada vez mais confusa.

-Entregue-se. – Sirius puxou do bolso da calça, com certa dificuldade, a pequena faca que usou no corpo da morena na outra vez. Trouxe a pequena faca para perto do rosto da morena, vendo-a seguir a lâmina com os olhos atentos e assustados. – Sinta a dor. Aprenda com ela.

Deslizou a lâmina pelo ombro da morena, vendo-a fechar os olhos, com dor, e empurrá-lo para tentar parar. Mas Sirius não parou, cortou mais um pouco a pele dela, vendo as gotas de sangue escorrerem, misturando-se à água e descendo por todo o corpo da morena.

-Pare. – pediu Hermione, e sentiu Sirius mover-se dentro dela outra vez. Era uma mistura de dor, por ser cortada, e prazer, por estar com Sirius. Não queria a dor, não queria aquilo. Debateu-se com mais força e conseguiu afastá-lo de seu corpo, caindo no chão.

Sirius se afastou alguns passos e ficou a olhar a morena no chão, o ombro sangrando, o rosto escondido pelos cabelos que caíam. Ela ainda teria que aprender muito antes de se entregar de vez, antes de ser sincera. Abaixou-se até ela, deitando no chão do box, afastando as pernas dela à força. Estava cansado de tanta negação. Queria tê-la, e seria agora. Se ela não ajudasse, seria forçada.

Guiou-se para dentro ela mais uma vez, forçando-se cada vez mais fundo, vendo os olhos dela deixarem várias lágrimas caírem. O ombro ainda sangrando. Abaixou os lábios até os dela e a beijou, ficando minimamente surpreso ao sentir os dentes dela mordendo seu lábio inferior. Afastou os lábios dos dela e enterrou-se mais fundo, vendo todo o corpo dela se balançar. Os seios da morena se moviam com graça, as pernas abertas e arqueadas faziam um belo quadro.

-Entregue-se. Pare de lutar.

Hermione gemeu com a estocada seguinte, a voz de Sirius parecia hipnotizar sua mente. Abriu os olhos, ainda chorando, e o viu, bem perto de seu rosto, os olhos cinza grudados nos seus castanhos. Gemeu outra vez, sentindo o corpo de Sirius contra o seu, a sensação de estar preenchida por inteiro, mesmo que não fosse com delicadeza. Mesmo que não fosse com o sentimento devido.

Enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele, sentindo que ele forçava-se cada vez mais para dentro. Os lábios dele encontraram-se com os dela, e o beijo aconteceu. De maneira violenta, com mordidas, empurrões, gemidos e sussurros. Sirius não deixava de ser bruto, mas, ainda assim, Hermione começava a se entregar. Era como se fosse o inicio do fim na mente da morena, um fim com sensações indescritíveis.

Ele desceu os lábios até o pescoço dela, beijando e sugando cada pedaço de pele que via, até encontrar o corte no ombro, beijando o ferimento. Hermione gemeu de dor, mas não deixou de impulsionar seu corpo contra o dele. O queria, não importava o depois, já que estava ali, que fosse até o fim. Que no fim tivesse a morte ou a vida, o que importava era a insanidade nos olhos de Sirius e em sua mente e seus atos. O calor que subia por seu corpo parecia esquentar a água gelada que ainda caía em seu corpo e no de Sirius, que voltara a beijar seus lábios.

Sabia bem que ela não demoraria para chegar ao orgasmo e acelerou o ritmo, sentindo o corpo da morena bater contra o seu, os braços dela apertando seu corpo, as pernas o puxando ainda mais para dentro. Os lábios sedentos pelos dele, como se ela sempre quisesse beijá-lo, e estivesse saciando uma sede de anos. Ela gemeu profundamente e arqueou as costas, separando suas bocas, mas os unindo ainda mais. Derramou-se dentro dela, deixando o nome da morena escapar por seus lábios em um gemido rouco.

A morena se pôs a chorar, se perguntando o que tinha feito.

* * *

-Você é teimosa demais. – descansou a mão no joelho dela, vendo-a tremer brevemente e o olhar assustada. Sabia que quando ele dizia isso é porque receberia um castigo. – Sempre te achei teimosa. Desobediente.

Subiu minimamente seus dedos pela perna dela. Estava sentado na frente dela, na cama, uma de suas mãos segurava a pequena faca. Estava sem camisa outra vez, somente de calças. Hermione estava com a camisa e o shorts que ele lhe dera, os cabelos presos em um coque falso.

-Fico lembrando de seu jeitinho de menina. De querer responder tudo, saber tudo. De sempre querer estar certa. – riu e a olhou nos olhos, subindo um pouco mais a mão. – O que houve com você?

-Continuo assim. – respondeu, olhando dos olhos cinza para a mão dele.

-Não, tem algo diferente. Você parece que perdeu algo. – estreitou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior minimamente. – O que foi?

-Apenas cresci. – a resposta pareceu animar Sirius de algum modo. O moreno moveu-se para perto dela, deitando-a na cama.

-Isso eu já percebi. – disse deitando seu corpo sobre o dela. Tentaria mais uma vez, a última antes de começar a fazer o prometido. – Mas tem algo mais. Alguma coisa que eu perdi nesses dez anos que fiquei fora.

-Não sei. – a voz de Mione saiu tremida. Ela já sabia o porquê dele estar próximo desse jeito. Ele a queria de novo, e não havia nada que fosse impedi-lo disso.

-Sabe, mas não quer me contar. – deslizou sua mão pela camiseta dela, subindo um pouco o tecido e tocando a pele da barriga com a ponta dos dedos.

-Me mata. Por favor, Sirius. Me mata. – pediu Hermione com a voz fraca e sentindo dor. Não queria mais nada. Não queria provocações, nem sensações boas. Apenas morrer. Paz. Ele segurou o rosto dela, quase de forma carinhosa.

-Hermione, se fosse para você morrer, eu já teria te matado. – sorriu brevemente. – Eu te prometi uma coisa, e vou cumprir.

-Quero morrer, me mata. – a voz da morena era triste, carregada de dor.

-Não. – afastou-se brevemente dela. – Quero você viva para eu lhe mostrar certas coisas.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Tinha que ser rápido, estava se perdendo na morena. E esse não era o plano original. Era melhor agir rápido, mostrar seu mundo e deixá-la escolher. Escolher entre ele e a morte. Sorriu sabendo exatamente qual das opções ela escolheria.

* * *

Esfregou os olhos e olhou para os papéis à sua frente. Já estava acordado fazia mais de dezenove horas sem nem parar para comer. Sua sala estava silenciosa, somente a luz do pequeno abajur em sua mesa iluminava o local, seu casaco jogado na poltrona à frente de sua mesa. Colocou os óculos no rosto e olhou para a porta de seu escritório, que estava aberta. Divisou uma figura encostada no batente. Depois de alguma observação, reconheceu o homem.

-Receio não ter boas noticias. – disse Ron, entrando devagar no escritório de Harry, vendo o amigo levantar-se rapidamente e lhe lançar um olhar preocupado. – Ele a levou.

-O quê? – o moreno saiu detrás da mesa e parou perto do amigo.

-Foram fazer a ronda. Acharam a porta aberta. – revelou Ron, sentindo-se tão triste quanto Harry. Hermione era sua irmã, amava-a como amava Ginny. – Não há pistas.

-Acharam...?

-Não, não tinha sangue. Nem sinal de luta. – o ruivo jogou-se no sofá ao lado da porta.

-Ele me prometeu. – disse, mais para si do que para Ron. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Estava cansado, mas agora é que não pararia. Tinha que encontrar Hermione antes que Sirius pudesse fazer algo para machucá-la. Ela era i_sua_/i, sua mulher, sua amante, sua amiga, sua irmã. Nunca a abandonaria. Nunca a deixaria sozinha em um momento de perigo. Faria de tudo para encontrá-la.

-Harry, ele não seria capaz de matá-la, seria?

A pergunta de Ron pareceu atingir Harry com força. Ele não tinha certeza do que Sirius poderia fazer com Hermione. Ele prometera ter prazer com a morena, se lembrava das exatas palavras que ele usara. Mas será que o prazer dele seria a morte dela? Não conseguia pensar em tal situação, não queria imaginar que acharia o corpo de Hermione em algum beco, sem roupa alguma e com um extenso corte na garganta.

Não, Sirius não faria isso com ela. E essa idéia o assustava ainda mais. Se ele não a matasse, iria machucá-la, torturá-la e obrigá-la a deitar-se com ele. Sabia bem que a morena não resistiria por muito tempo, por mais forte que fosse. Por mais valente e apegada à vida que fosse, Hermione não suportaria aquilo por muito tempo. E seu medo era que a morena já estivesse desistindo, no exato momento em que ele pensava nisso. Era assustador não saber como ela estava, não saber se o corpo dela estava machucado ou não. Se Sirius já havia possuído aquele corpo que por tanto tempo fora só seu.

_Seu corpo._

Ouvia a voz dela a lhe dizer isso. Ela afirmava quase toda noite isso a ele. E Harry respondia à altura.

_Seu coração._

Sabia bem que Hermione estava somente procurando um amor para momentos difíceis e momentos de prazer. Ela nada queria de relacionamento e compromissos. E por alguns momentos, Harry gostava disso. Mas começara a apaixonar-se de verdade, a querer tê-la só para si, a querer deixar o mundo saber que estavam juntos. Ela recusava. Cada conversa sobre isso era uma nova briga. Ela queria que fosse entre eles, e que o mundo ficasse na ignorância.

Não entendia, mas se entregava. Se entregava e via que a morena fazia o mesmo. E por algumas horas ela era somente sua. Sua Hermione. Sua mulher. E, ao se separarem, ela voltava a considerá-lo um amigo, alguém com quem contar nas piores horas e só. Porém, para Harry, ela nunca deixava de ser sua mulher, e, sempre que podia, ele a protegia e a mimava. Algumas pessoas percebiam o excesso de carinho da parte dele, mas ninguém fora corajoso o bastante para falar alguma coisa. Ron perguntara uma vez, mas não obteve resposta de nenhum dos dois.

Era algo complexo. Amor é algo complexo. E o que eles tinham era complexo. Um emaranhado de sentimentos que Harry não entendia. Não entendia, e, quando a via vindo em sua direção com os olhos injetados, a pele quente e a boca entreaberta, esquecia de tudo. Não importava se ele a amava e ela não, se ele queria relacionamento ou não. Ou se ela queria o fim ou não. Naquele momento, só tinha o corpo dela, a boca dela. Tudo que ela era naquele momento era desejo. Desejo forte o suficiente para que ele deixasse de lado tudo que sentia e a fizesse sua mais uma vez, mesmo tendo prometido para si mesmo que não o faria enquanto não tivesse um relacionamento com ela.

_Seu corpo._

A voz dela parecia ecoar em sua mente. E quase se esqueceu de que ela corria perigo. Estava nas mãos de Sirius. Seu padrinho, que inexplicavelmente voltara do véu. E voltara louco. Um monstro sem restrições, sem medo e sem compaixão. Um monstro que se satisfazia com sangue. Sangue de inocentes, que nada tinham a ver com sua perversão.

-Preciso achá-la.

-Vamos achá-la, Harry. – disse Ron, levantando-se e parando ao lado do amigo, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Sirius fugiu ontem à noite. Deve ter achado a casa dela há poucas horas. Não deve estar longe.

Harry assentiu e olhou para os mapas na mesa atrás de si. Marcaria todos os lugares que Sirius usara para matar as vítimas e procuraria em todos eles. Vasculharia vizinhanças e outros possíveis lugares que ele poderia se esconder para poder matar Hermione. Tinha que encontrá-lo, e o relógio não estava a seu favor. Tinha que ser rápido.

-Vamos. – chamou Harry, e Ron o seguiu para fora do escritório.

-Aonde vamos? – o ruivo perguntou, andando rapidamente para acompanhar Harry.

-Falar com alguém que um dia conheceu Sirius.

* * *

Entrou na sala pintada de verde claro e olhou nos olhos de Tonks. A mulher estava preocupada com a reação de Harry. Era uma das Aurores que estavam fazendo a ronda na casa das possíveis vítimas de Sirius, e não chegara a tempo na casa de Hermione para salvá-la.

-Não se preocupe, vamos achá-la. – disse Ron, sentando-se ao lado da mulher, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

-Se eu tivesse chegado...

-Não se culpe, Tonks. – disse Harry, parando perto da mesa de centro e olhando a mulher no sofá. – Vamos achá-la. Onde está Remus?

-Ele já vem. – respondeu Tonks, tentando não se culpar ainda mais do que já estava se culpando.

-Em que posso ajudar, Harry? – perguntou Remus, entrando na sala, aparentando que não dormia há vários dias.

-Preciso que me diga onde Sirius ficou quando fugiu da casa dos pais dele. - a pergunta pegara Remus de surpresa, e Harry percebera o ligeiro movimento que as sobrancelhas do homem fizeram.

-Foi para a casa de seu pai, Harry, você sabe disso. – Remus respondeu, indo sentar-se ao lado de Tonks, que ainda estava com a cabeça baixa.

-Não. Ele nos contou que ficou duas noites em outro lugar. Onde foi? – Harry estava nervoso, não podia ficar perdendo tempo com essas coisas. Já havia marcado no mapa todos os lugares que deveriam ser procurados e revirados de cabeça para baixo. Ele se lembrara desse lugar no último minuto.

-Harry, não me lembro disso...

-Não queira defendê-lo, Remus. – disse Harry, com a voz um tom mais alto. Seu rosto sério encarava o do velho lobisomem, que parecia analisar atentamente o que o moreno dizia.

-Se Ron sumisse, por dez anos, e você achasse que ele morreu, teria as mesmas reações que estou tendo nesse momento ao descobrir que ele está vivo. – disse Remus se levantando e olhando dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry. Tonks se remexeu no sofá, incomodada com as palavras de Remus, mas nada disse. – Ele voltou, Harry. Podemos tentar curá-lo dessa loucura.

-Loucura não tem cura, Remus. E Sirius não voltou. O que voltou no lugar dele é outra... coisa. – disse Ron, aproximando-se dos dois, temendo uma briga.

-Não, ele apenas está confuso...

-CONFUSO? – gritou Harry e afastou-se alguns passos, temendo não se controlar e acabar por partir para cima de Remus. Não era possível que Remus estivesse defendendo Sirius. – Ele matou várias garotas, abusou delas, cortou suas gargantas. Isso não é ser _confuso_. É ser _um monstro_.

-Não vou entregá-lo. – disse Remus, decidido. Acredita fielmente que Sirius poderia ficar bem. Que ele ainda poderia ser o velho Sirius que ele conhecia.

-Remus, ele vai matá-la. – disse Ron, sabendo bem que não deveria dizer essas palavras, mas via que o lobisomem não iria colaborar de outro jeito.

-Ele não seria capaz de...

-NÃO SERIA CAPAZ DE MATÁ-LA? – disse Harry, alterando-se outra vez e aproximando-se de Lupin, vendo o homem o encarar, espantado. – Ele foi capaz de matar várias mulheres, por que acha que com Hermione seria diferente?

Todos se calaram perante a pergunta de Harry. As palavras eram pesadas demais, a verdade doía mais dos que eles imaginavam. Sirius era realmente capaz de matar Hermione sem nem pensar duas vezes. Fizera isso com outras garotas, poderia fazer novamente. E isso tinha que parar em algum momento. Lupin sentou-se ao lado de Tonks, Ron derrubou os ombros para frente, o melhor seria procurar os lugares que Harry marcara nos mapas e pedirem por sorte para Merlin. Lupin não contaria o segredo nesse momento, não entregaria Sirius, mesmo que isso significasse a morte de Hermione.

Harry olhou para Lupin por alguns minutos, sua mente dizendo em alto e bom som que não deveria perder tempo ali, agora que sabia que Remus não o ajudaria. Tinha que se valer de todos os recursos que conhecia para encontrá-la e tentar salvá-la. Não poderia desistir porque um decidira não mais ajudar. Era preciso ser forte agora, era preciso ser rápido. Andou dois passos para fora da sala, não ficaria ali e aceitaria que tudo estava perdido. Seu peito estava apertado, sentia o coração batendo rápido e seu sangue fervendo. Remus estava cometendo um erro. E teria que ver isso de um jeito ou de outro. Antes de sair completamente da sala, parou e fechou os punhos, segurando-se para não se virar.

-Caso não a encontremos a tempo, espero que consiga viver com isso. – disse Harry com a voz baixa e nervosa. Sabia que Ron estava logo atrás de si, esperando para segui-lo para onde fosse. Agora, era questão de tempo para descobrir onde Sirius passara as duas noites seguintes à fuga da Mansão Black. E o tempo estava correndo contra ele.

* * *

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Hermione, sentada na cama, encolhida em um canto. Sirius estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira ao lado da cama, os pés no colchão, uma das mãos descansava em sua barriga, enquanto a outra levava lentamente o cigarro até a boca.

-Me libertei. – respondeu, tragando e olhando para a morena. Ela estava enrolada no lençol, o rosto sério. O machucado no lábio ainda aparente, os olhos atentos dela seguiam o caminho que seus dedos faziam ao levarem o cigarro até a boca.

-Sirius, você mudou. – disse, sentindo-se mal ao falar isso. – O que aconteceu no véu?

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou fitando-a. Fumava devagar, sem pressa para acabar o cigarro. Considerava as respostas que poderia dar a ela. Todas as alternativas que faziam sentido, e as outras que não. Para ele era somente um pesadelo, pensar no que passara quando estava no véu. Para as pessoas era curiosidade, pois então que fossem até lá e visse por si próprias. Não gostava de falar sobre isso, não gostava de lembrar as situações que vivera naqueles dez anos.

Hermione sabia que ele não responderia, mas tinha que tentar. Tentar entender por que Sirius estava tão diferente, tão mudado. Seu corpo doía, já havia dias que estava ali, perdera a conta depois do segundo. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes deitara-se com ele. Aceitando cada vez mais. Errado. Era errado aceitar que Sirius possuía seu corpo, invadia sua mente e alma sem esforço. Levava-a para o mundo dele, um mundo onde o que importava era o prazer e a dor. O sangue que ela escorria, sempre para o prazer dele.

Os machucados que ele deixava no corpo dela. A dor que ela recusava sentir ou demonstrar. Fechara-se para tais situações, porque, se demonstrasse isso, daria a ele ainda mais força. Não, tinha que ser fria. E por muitos momentos não foi. Não havia como ser fria ao sentir o corpo quente de Sirius pressionado contra o seu, beijando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava. Sentindo o desejo dele contra si, exigindo passagem, forçando-a ao desejo. Ao desejo obscuro e deturpado que sentia.

As peles quentes se encontravam, chocando-se como ferro, beijos sedentos. Mordidas, arranhões. A faca que ele usava, a pele que ela entregava. Enquanto estavam envolvidos, pareciam em sintonia, nas lágrimas e nos risos. A primeira vez já não passava em sua mente, agora Hermione pensara que não fora à força, e sim um reconhecimento. Não era algo que ela aceitara, mas era algo que ela não queria no momento. E, agora, desejava, mas somente quando estava com ele. Quando estavam separados – como estavam no momento – Hermione sentia nojo. Nojo de tudo que fizera e que permitira ele fazer.

Os cigarros. Aqueles cigarros brancos que ele fumava todas as vezes, após tê-la. Levantava da cama, sem roupas, passava as mãos pelos cabelos e os pegava no bolso da calça. Acendia um e a olhava, prendendo o cigarro entre os lábios e vindo até a cama, sorrindo malicioso e dizendo que havia se esquecido de soltá-la. Os punhos da morena ardiam, machucados. Toda vez, pelo menos uma de suas mãos era algemada. Mesmo que estivesse aceitando-o dentro de si. Mesmo que já não mais gritasse para ele parar. Ele a soltava, a fumaça do cigarro atingindo-a e incomodando-a. Não gostava daquele cheiro.

Não gostava daquela fumaça esbranquiçada que ficava rodeando o quarto por vários minutos. Odiava ver os lábios vermelhos dele prenderem aqueles cigarros e as mãos dele a tocarem. Aquilo era irritante, nojento. Odiava vê-lo fumando e soltando a fumaça em sua direção. Ele sabia que isso a irritava, e por isso o fazia. Fazia para fazê-la enfrentá-lo e dominá-la. Dominá-la e mostrar quem mandava. Quem comandava a situação. Era uma questão de quem irritava mais, quem mandava mais. Quem se entregava mais.

Quando Hermione ficava sozinha, era pior. Ficava a pensar. Pensar em como sua mente estava trabalhando em outra sintonia, em outra freqüência. Não era normal ser seqüestrada e ser forçada a dormir com alguém. Mas ela sabia bem que não fora forçada. Se tivesse sido forçada, estaria a se odiar, a sentir nojo de si mesma. Sentia ódio de ser fraca e se entregar para ele toda vez, mas não sentia aquele repúdio que pessoas estupradas sentem. Que se lavam milhões de vezes arranhando a pele até sangrarem, que não suportam se olhar no espelho.

Não, ela sentia ódio de gostar de senti-lo dentro de si. Sentia ódio de amar cada toque da pele dele contra a sua. O suor que escorria pelo rosto dele, pelas costas, fazendo as mãos dela deslizarem mais. Sentia ódio do modo como gostava de senti-lo impulsionar o corpo contra o dela. Com força, com vontade. Ele parecia amar cada segundo que passava no corpo dela, não importando como. Ele parecia se odiar por gostar tanto de estar contra ela, dentro dela. E ela se odiava por gostar de estar com ele. Não era certo.

E os cigarros. Tabaco enrolado em papel branco. Cheiro forte e que viciava. Odiava sentir o cheiro do cigarro, mas amava vê-lo fumando. Odiava o que esse vício nojento fazia com as pessoas, mas amava a forma como os lábios vermelhos de Sirius seguravam o cigarro, enquanto ele sorria pelo canto da boca. Odiava a fumaça que ele expelia devagar pela boca, mas amava ver a fumaça envolver seu corpo e deixá-lo com um ar ainda mais ordinário.

Sirius Black e cigarros eram uma péssima combinação. E Hermione começava a achar que estava ficando louca. Acostumara a ver Sirius sem camisa, deixando-a com a cabeça a milhão, fazendo com que ela esquecesse que era prisioneira, que era cativa. Que não sairia dali viva. Ele nunca permitiria que ela saísse dali com vida, ele a usaria quanto fosse preciso e a mataria. Sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Louca. Estava ficando louca. Louca por ver sua pele se eriçar ao vê-lo girar a faca nos dedos, e o cigarro ser segurado na outra mão, e ainda achar que um dia voltaria a ver as ruas. Não, ou era Sirius ou a morte. E a segunda opção fazia cada vez mais sentido.

-Sou prisioneira?

-Não. – respondeu, terminando o cigarro e fazendo-o desaparecer.

-Posso ir embora na hora que eu quiser? – perguntou, com alguma esperança.

-Sim. Mas somente depois que eu lhe mostrar a felicidade verdadeira. – Sirius levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Mione, vendo os músculos da morena se contraírem. Riu de tal atitude.

-Não quero ver, Sirius. Sou feliz assim.

-Não sabe o que diz. – virou-se para encará-la. – Eu prometi, não?

-Você me prometeu, mas eu não quero.

Sirius a olhou por vários momentos. Certo, ela não queria ver ainda, mas faltava pouco. Sirius sabia. Podia sentir dentro de si que a morena se entregava, era só ver as marcas no corpo dela. Os cortes de sua faca na pele alva dela. Nos braços, pernas, barriga, colo. Cortes fundos e superficiais. Quais ela não reclamou e não se importou em receber. Lágrimas vertiam dos olhos dela, e gemidos e exclamações de dor de sua boca. Mas ela continuava a entregar o corpo. E Sirius o recebia com prazer.

Prazer que não se negava. Se havia oportunidade de tê-la, ele a teria. E sabia que ela se entregaria. E faltava pouco. Bem pouco para que ela tivesse medo. Medo do mundo que não a aceitaria do modo que ela era agora. Do modo como ela agia. Era tudo parte do plano de tê-la. A única que não seria vítima seria uma espécie de aprendiz. De pupila. E via que ela estava se saindo bem. Esticou a faca para ela, vendo-a olhá-lo com surpresa.

-Você sabe que quer. – ele disse, aproximando-se da boca dela. Não havia perigo. Não havia possibilidade dela matá-lo ou feri-lo para ir embora.

Hermione o olhou e segurou o cabo da faca, puxando-a lentamente da mão dele. Segurou o cabo prateado com a mão tremula. A ponta da lâmina encostada no peito de Sirius, que se aproximava e a beijava. Beijava com força sua boca ferida.

O beijou de volta, afastando a faca da pele dele. O puxou pela nuca e deitou seu corpo, sem conseguir pensar que estava com um modo de fuga nas mãos. Se o ferisse gravemente, fugiria. Teria a oportunidade de se libertar. Mas libertar-se para quê? Para voltar ao mundo em que as pessoas a olhavam como se ela fosse chata, mandona e sabe-tudo? Voltar para os braços de Harry, que queria um relacionamento sério, mas que não sabia como tratá-la? Voltar para o mundo de julgamentos e sofrimento?

-Use-a. – disse Sirius, contra a curva de seu pescoço. Hermione não soube o que fazer. Ele queria que ela usasse a faca contra ele? – Use-a. - Sirius percebeu a hesitação da morena e a olhou nos olhos, vendo os olhos castanhos dela escurecidos.

-Não quero te machucar. – as palavras deslizaram por seus lábios antes que houvesse tempo dela as impedir.

-Use-a. – sua voz saiu mais firme, e ele voltou a beijar o pescoço da morena. Desceu seus lábios até encontrar os seios, devorando-os. Hermione gemeu e abaixou a faca, tremendo. Encostou-a na pele do ombro de Sirius e deslizou o fio da lâmina por ela, vendo pequenas gotas de sangue verterem do corte.

Um gemido rouco se fez no fundo da garganta do moreno e estremeceu todo o corpo dela. Ela nunca o ouvira gemer desse modo. Tão profundamente, tão intensamente. Ele voltou os lábios para os seus e a beijou outra vez. Ela postou a lâmina um pouco mais abaixo, fazendo um novo corte, e foi premiada com um novo gemido.

Sirius perdeu o controle nesse momento, afastando as pernas da morena e tomando-a para si. Aprofundando-se sem pudor algum, sem esconder o desejo que tinha. Empurrava-se para dentro dela, conforme ela lhe cortava. Quatro cortes, e seu sangue escorria por seu braço direito, atingindo a pele dela e o lençol. Pequenas gotas escarlates que pareciam ser o combustível para ele ficasse ainda mais violento. Ainda mais insano. O combustível que deixava seus olhos cinza, cor de chumbo. Escuros como um dia de tempestade.

As pernas da morena se enlaçaram na cintura dele, a faca fez mais um corte. Dessa vez, mais profundo, mais extenso. Sirius deixou um urro escapar por seus lábios e a olhou nos olhos. Vendo que ela prestava atenção a toda e qualquer reação que ele tinha. Ali estava a prova. A prova de que ela havia entendido. A prova que Sirius conseguira mostrar para ela como machucar poderia dar prazer. Não somente para quem sangra, mas para que faz sangrar. Ela era a primeira a entender. A primeira que ele _quis_ que entendesse.

Empurrou-se novamente contra ela, com mais força, vendo a morena arquear o corpo e gemer seu nome, soltando a faca no colchão, ao lado deles. As mãos dela segurando-o pelos ombros, a mão esquerda dela ficando vermelha, manchada. Ela trouxe a mão para perto do próprio corpo e passou as pontas dos dedos no colo. Vendo o olhar atento de Sirius, que impulsiona o corpo somente mais uma vez, jogando a cabeça para trás, e deixando que seus cabelos se manchassem com seu sangue. Ele gemeu e despejou-se dentro dela. Hermione o viu se afastar logo após, deitando-se ao seu lado, encarando o teto.

-Você viu. – disse Sirius, ainda ofegante, olhando para o rosto da morena, que parecia um pouco assustada com a frase dele. – Lhe darei outras oportunidades de provar desse prazer.

Hermione não soube o que responder, por isso nada disse. Apenas ficou observando-o pegar um cigarro no bolso da calça e acendê-lo, tragando devagar. Pouco se importava com os ferimentos no ombro, que ainda deixavam algumas gostas de sangue escaparem. Ele arrumou a calça no corpo, e sorriu ao vê-la se encolher na cama.

-Acalme-se. – riu, levantando-se da cama. – Até parece que não iria gostar.

E ele tinha razão. Hermione fugia, mas queria. Queria tê-lo, queria senti-lo dentro de si. E, agora, queria machucá-lo. Machucá-lo e vê-lo sangrar. Sangrar por ela. Entendia perfeitamente o que ele sentia. Sirius lhe dera a oportunidade de mandar, de ter o controle, de ser a parte forte. De chegar ao ápice ao vê-lo sangrar por si. Ao vê-lo ser a parte fraca.

-Por que não me mata?

-Porque você é igual a mim agora. Qual seria o propósito de te matar, quando sei que você quer viver e provar desse poder outra vez? – a resposta de Sirius deixou Hermione sem palavras.

Ele tinha razão.

* * *

Uma semana. Já fazia uma semana que Hermione estava desaparecida, e ninguém tinha noticia de nada. Sirius não atacara novamente, significando que ainda tinha Hermione como refém, ou ele já teria tentado pegar outra vítima. E isso assustava Harry ao máximo. Se ele não a matara ainda, significava que ainda estava a torturá-la, machucá-la. E quanto tempo mais ela agüentaria?

-Harry! – gritou Ron da sala ao lado, e o moreno correu. A capa balançava atrás de seu corpo, os sapatos molhavam o piso negro do corredor do Ministério. Era madrugada, a chuva caía como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

-O que houve? – perguntou o moreno, aproximando-se da mesa em que Ron estava debruçado, olhando alguns papéis. Ginny encontrava-se ao lado do irmão, um sorriso de esperança em seus lábios.

-Acho que sei onde Sirius pode estar. – a ruiva parecia orgulhosa de si mesma. Deixou a unha pintada de vermelho deslizar pelo mapa aberto na mesa, parando no bairro mais pobre da cidade de Londres.

-Já olhamos ai. – disse Harry, sentindo-se abatido outra vez. Tinha realmente achado que a ruiva havia conseguido algo.

-Não. Olhamos o lado norte. Desse lado moram bruxos. Bruxos sabem esconder casas.

Harry olhava da ponta da unha de Ginny para os olhos dela, vendo sua felicidade ao tentar ajudar. Não conseguia acreditar que não pensara nisso. As casas escondidas. Era perfeito. Um esconderijo bem debaixo do nariz de Harry. É claro que ele não iria procurar ali, pois seria como uma afronta Sirius fazer aquilo, esconder-se ali. Mas Ginny pensava diferente, ela sabia bem que seria um local ideal.

-Você é um gênio. – disse Harry, indo até a lareira e chamando todos os membros da Ordem. Iriam até esse bairro e vasculhariam cada casa, desfariam cada feitiço naquela região. Não deixariam nada sem ser vasculhado e revirado. Iriam achar Hermione, custasse o que custasse.

* * *

-Você um dia vai me deixar ir embora? – a morena perguntou, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, vendo Sirius sentado na cama. Um corte em seu ombro esquerdo ainda pingava sangue.

-Você quer ir embora? – a pergunta foi seguida de um sorriso sarcástico.

-Quero.

-Quer mesmo? – mexeu-se na cama, vendo-a seguir cada movimento seu. – Então, vá. A porta está aberta. Vá

-Não vai me deixar ir.

-Se realmente quisesse ir, já teria ido. – levantou-se e andou até perto dela. O cigarro brincando em seus lábios, os cabelos caindo em seu rosto, tampando parcialmente seus olhos cinza. – Mas sabe que, se for, não vai achar alguém como eu. Alguém como você.

-Venha comigo.

-E esconder-me o resto da vida em sua casa? – riu, tragando o cigarro. – Acho que não. Eu seria preso assim que saísse daqui. E você ficaria presa em si por não ter a mim para lhe dar o prazer e a felicidade que você tanto quer agora.

Hermione se calou e virou de costas para ele. Não queria deixá-lo saber que era verdade. Que ele estava falando sério. Que o mundo que ele lhe mostrava era o real, e o mundo para o qual ela queria voltar não era. Não era o que a fazia feliz, não era o que a satisfazia. Nada a satisfazia como ele conseguia. Ninguém nunca a fizera sentir-se livre e poderosa durante o sexo como Sirius conseguia.

Por um lado assustava, por outro era perfeito. O medo se fundia em algo cujo nome ela não conseguia saber. Algo que, ao mesmo tempo que parecia que era errado, era certo. Certo em níveis absurdos. Níveis decadentes. Não era certo sangrar por alguém, mas era prazeroso sangrar por Sirius. Vê-lo sangrar por si. Lá fora, quem sangraria por ela? Quem a faria sangrar?

-Se você sair e eu a seguir, vão me matar. – declarou, vendo-a estremecer e olhá-lo de canto de olho. Sabia que tinha que convencê-la de que ela teria que permanecer ali. Que o perigo era do lado de fora daquela casa, e não do lado de dentro. – Mas, se quer ir, vá. Já cumpri o prometido.

Se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não ia. Não ia a lugar algum. Não sem ele.

* * *

Era aquela casa. Velha, caindo aos pedaços, com paredes sujas e sem iluminação alguma. Mas tinha algo de estranho ali. Era como se fosse somente uma fachada. Como se a casa estivesse com um feitiço que a fizesse ficar destruída, nada atraente para os outros que a olhassem por meros segundos. Porém, se alguém reparasse, a porta de entrada estava limpa, a janela do segundo andar com cortinas cerradas, enquanto as outras estavam abertas. Era aquela casa.

Sirius não tivera nem a preocupação de escondê-la, apenas a deixara em seu estado original. Harry sabia que tinha que chamar os outros, que era perigoso entrar sozinho para enfrentar Sirius. Ele poderia ter preparado armadilhas para pegar qualquer pessoa que tentasse entrar. Mas não tinha tempo, não poderia perder mais nenhum minuto. Hermione corria perigo e teria que salvá-la. Não deixaria a morena sozinha em um momento desses. Parou na frente da porta e ficou olhando para maçaneta. Era agora, tinha que entrar, deter Sirius e levar Hermione dali. Se fosse preciso, deteria o moreno para sempre.

A primeira sala estava totalmente escura, somente iluminada pela luz que vinha do poste da rua. Poeira para todos os lados, móveis quebrados e deixados para virarem entulho. Atravessou a sala com a varinha em riste, a mão tremendo levemente ao pensar que a qualquer momento poderia encontrar o corpo de Hermione, sem vida. Afastou tal pensamento e fitou a escada, pouca poeira nos degraus. Ele estava no andar de cima. Segundo quarto à direita. Era questão de tempo, pouco tempo. Pouco tempo para deter Sirius e salvar Hermione.

Um gemido. Escutou um gemido no segundo andar. Subiu os degraus devagar, seus pés não faziam barulho, tinha que ser rápido. Mas não podia se entregar, Sirius poderia matar Hermione somente por ele ter ido buscá-la. Não, tinha que ficar em silêncio, tinha que ser forte e manter a calma e a concentração. Uma vida dependia dele. Como muitas outras já dependeram antes.

Alcançou o segundo andar, seus olhos verdes esquadrinhando cada pedaço de madeira, do chão ao teto. Tinha que estar preparado para qualquer situação, para qualquer armadilha no caminho. Sirius era esperto e iria fazer algo do gênero. Iria tentar matá-lo para impedi-lo de levar Hermione. Não podia permitir isso, não podia deixar que ele ganhasse. Tinha que salvá-la.

Ouviu o gemido outra vez, dessa vez na outra parte do corredor. Era somente virar e veria quem gemia. Um gemido de dor, de mulher. _Hermione._ Apressou os passos e, colando seu corpo à madeira apodrecida daquele corredor, olhou para a outra parte. Havia uma mulher sentada no chão, de costas para ele. Parecia Hermione, mas resolveu não arriscar. Ficou olhando-a por alguns momentos, esperando qualquer sinal. Era capaz de ser somente uma armadilha para atraí-lo até o corredor aberto. Olhou para as portas fechadas por que passara e trancou todas, fazendo feitiços silenciosos. Não queria ser atacado pelas costas.

Voltou a olhar para a mulher no chão, e viu que ela chorava. Um choro sentido, um choro de dor. Tinha que ir até ali. Era Hermione. Não havia dúvida, agora que ela se virara minimamente para seu lado e deixara seu rosto aparecer. Ela estava chorando, o corpo balançava conforme seu choro saía, riscando seu rosto claro. Harry olhou mais uma vez pelo corredor que passara e pelo corredor em que Hermione estava. Não havia traços de outra pessoa ali, apenas havia mais uma porta. A porta do quarto que vira com a janela de cortinas cerradas. Sirius poderia estar ali. Hermione poderia ser uma isca. Mas não podia mais esperar, tinha que fazer algo. Tinha que tirá-la dali antes que ele percebesse.

Deu um passo no corredor e viu a morena se virar, assustada. Os olhos vidrados em si, os braços abertos. Ela chorava, mistura de felicidade e medo. Olhou-a por alguns segundos, ela estava com um vestido branco, várias manchas de sangue. Dedos marcados em vários lugares. Como se a antiga dona tivesse sujado as mãos de sangue e as limpasse no vestido. Hermione não se levantou, apenas o olhava com os braços abertos, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Harry não soube o que fazer, ela estava do outro lado do corredor, bem em frente à única porta aberta da casa. Era perigoso, pois Sirius estaria esperando ali. Ele não a deixaria naquele corredor à toa. Mas era sua mulher, chorando e pedindo por sua ajuda. Suas mãos esticadas em sua direção, o choro dela cessando. Os olhos ficando com medo. Medo dele não a querer mais por ela estar violada.

Não. Amava Hermione e a salvaria. Deu os passos restantes e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, vendo seus olhos, algumas lágrimas ainda presas em seus cílios. Não era a primeira vez que a via chorar, mas era a primeira vez que sentia que algo estava errado em seu choro. Ela ainda estava com os braços esticados e ele esticou os seus, abraçando-a.

-Hermione. – disse Harry, segurando-a pelos ombros, puxando-a para si. – Senti medo de não achá-la com vida.

Separou-se da morena, olhou-a nos olhos e olhou para trás. Tinha algo errado. Não sabia bem o quê, mas parecia que os olhos de Hermione lhe diziam algo, como se lhe avisassem de algum perigo que ele desconhecia. Algum perigo que nem mesmo ela conhecia. Um calafrio passou por sua espinha e ele levantou-se, andando até entrar no quarto, a varinha em riste. Procurou em todos os cantos, olhando cuidadosamente para ver se Sirius não estava escondido. Não poderia se descuidar, seu padrinho queria Hermione, e não deixaria que a levassem com tanta facilidade.

Não achou ninguém no quarto e voltou ao corredor, vendo que Hermione ainda estava no chão. Mas a morena não mais chorava, somente olhava para seus olhos verdes. O rosto sério, quase que sem expressões. Trancou a porta daquele quarto e ajoelhou-se na frente dela, puxando-a para si, tentando fazê-la reagir, levantar-se para ir embora.

-Vamos, Hermione. Vou te tirar daqui. – abraçou o corpo da morena, puxando-o do chão.

Harry sentiu-se estranho. Algo estava errado. O que o moreno não esperava era sentir dor em suas costas. Uma dor insuportável. Separou-se de Hermione e a olhou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Viu que ela segurava uma tesoura na mão, e algo vermelho pingava do objeto de metal. Sangue.

Cambaleou e encostou-se na parede do outro lado do corredor, sentindo que perdia as forças, a visão ficando borrada. Era seu sangue que pingava da tesoura. Hermione tinha feito aquilo. Hermione tinha lhe golpeado com a tesoura, na intenção de machucá-lo. De matá-lo. Olhou para a morena não entendendo nada; por que ela fizera aquilo? Por que Hermione não queria ser salva?

-Como se sente? – perguntou Sirius, entrando no corredor e parando ao lado da morena. Hermione ainda olhava para Harry, seu rosto quase sem expressão, somente um pequeno sorriso no canto direito da boca.

-Não é a pura satisfação. – virou-se para Sirius, ouvindo a respiração de Harry falhando. Sabia que o moreno estava gravemente ferido.

-Vai acabar se acostumando.

Harry sentia o sangue descer por suas costas. Era quente e frio ao mesmo tempo, era doloroso e sem dor. Era triste. Ela não o amava e, agora, o matara. Matara por Sirius. Matara com ele. Para ser como ele, para ficar com ele. Não entendia, e sua mente estava cada vez mais confusa. Juntou forças e tentou aparatar. Não conseguiu, algum feitiço o impedia. Era doloroso demais vê-la encarando-o, a tesoura na mão, pingando seu sangue. O liquido pegajoso de cor escarlate escorrendo pelo metal enferrujado, nas mãos da pessoa que Harry mais amava. A visão tornou-se mais borrada e viu quando a morena se aproximou, a tesoura ensangüentada contra o vestido branco, manchando-o mais um pouco.

-Por que veio me buscar? – ela sussurrou, vendo os olhos verdes de Harry fecharem-se cada vez mais. – Deveria ter ficado vivo, Harry.

-Você... eu... – não conseguia falar. Ela havia lhe machucado gravemente, e agora sentia que todas suas forças estavam se esvaindo pelo ferimento, como um balão que desinfla aos poucos.

-Nunca te amei, Harry. – aproximou-se do rosto de Harry e encostou seus lábios nos dele, sem pressão. – Aprendi com Sirius.

O moreno de pé sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer tais palavras. Era hora de ir, alguém poderia aparecer procurando Harry. Tinham que ir.

-Hermione.

A morena levantou-se e deixou a tesoura cair ao lado de Harry. Era aquilo, não havia volta. Era o mundo de Sirius que queria, o mundo onde poderia ser ela mesma. Onde não teria que se cuidar para não dizer as coisas erradas ou machucar alguém e desculpar-se. Era feita para machucar e se deixar machucar. Andou com Sirius para o andar de baixo e saiu pelos fundos, para a noite. O vento bateu contra seu corpo e Hermione sentiu o cheiro do sangue de Harry ser varrido de seu nariz. Era questão de tempo para o acharem. E ela seria de Sirius, até que morresse.

Ou que ele a matasse.

FIM.

* * *

**_Comentem?? Please??_**

**_O chall ainda não teve resultado, mas quando tiver posto que lugar do pódio eu fiquei. Ou seu ao menos, cheguei até o pódio._**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
